Shinobi
, Kasumi, and Momiji in Dead Fantasy V.]] In the world of Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden, the Shinobi are a group of elite warriors who use their highly advanced techniques and skills to perform tasks such as espionage, combat operations and assassinations. While commonly referred to as "Ninja", the term "Shinobi" historically precedes the modern word "Ninja", however regardless of which is used both terms refer to a secretive group of shadow warriors and spies originating in medieval Japan. The term "Kunoichi" is used for female shinobi. In Dead Fantasy, most of the members of Team Dead or Alive are shinobi from two clans. Background The Shinobi technologies and beliefs are notably similar to the training practices and physical training philosophies of a force of mountaineers who would not submit to the will of a centralized government, who are considered to be the closest people to the mythical tribes of beings known as Tengu. Techniques and Combat Abilities Training of shinobi started very early in life, but only after completing tests and training so intense it cannot be described using words did they combine with the highly trained bloodline. All members were specialists of extreme skill. Ninjutsu is the martial combat style associated with the shinobi. Ninjutsu emphasises fast and powerful attacks while also employing espionage techniques, concealed weaponry and mystical abilities known as Ninpo. The arts of Ninpo assist the Shinobi’s fighting prowess by providing powerful attacks through the use of Ki energy, incantation scrolls and talismans as well as enchanted weaponry. It is the Shinobi’s form of magic and its knowledge, like Ninjutsu, was passed down from the Tengu. Philosophy In a more general sense the nature of Shinobi means "to endure by maintaining calmness". However, this kind of endurance means perseverance even to the point of accepting death calmly as, for the Shinobi, death is calmly viewed as a philosophical view of a higher state. This philosophy is infused into the Shinobi from an early age. For the Shinobi, the single most important principle is the continued existence of their clan, and for this they will endure individual pain and suffering if it means the clan’s continued prosperity. Even when the members of the same Shinobi tribe were to become enemies during the course of their missions, professionalism was never sacrificed. Thus, personal ties were a hindrance to that professionalism. Once the Shinobi left their home villages, parenthood and siblinghood meant nothing to them. Of course once they returned the connections were reinstated as if they were never broken. Their very existence and purpose required that each Shinobi be able endure circumstances that an average individual would be unable to survive or accept. The weak that were willing to abandon this endurance were considered a threat to the clan’s prosperity and were often either killed on the spot or banished from the clan and labeled a Runaway Shinobi. Shinobi in Dead Fantasy The shinobi that appear in Dead Fantasy are importent members of two ally clans. Mugen Tenshin Clan Members of the Mugen Tenshin Clan include: *Hayate: The currect leader of the Mugen Tenshin. *Ayane: The leader of the clan's Hajin Mon sect. *Kasumi: A member of the clan's head family who became a "Runaway Shinobi". The three of them are all siblings by blood; Hayate is Kasumi older brother, and Ayane is their younger half-sister, as they all share the same mother. However, Ayane is also Hayate's and Kasumi's cousin, as Ayane's father in also the other two's uncle. Hayabusa Clan Members of the Mugen Tenshin Clan include: *Ryu Hayabusa: A leader of the clan. *Momiji: A Dragon Shrine maiden, and Ryu's student in the Shinobi arts. External Links *Dead or Alive Wiki: Shinobi Category:Groups